Amber
by Summer Styles
Summary: It started out with a kiss. They just wanted to surf but they found each other instead. It was love at first sight. Tsunami x OC. Rated T for language and slightly constructive ?  scenes.
1. Tsunami

Liocott Island. It's mostly just soccer and shit but that doesn't matter. Who cares? It's been three years and now it's the high school tournament. International once again, as you can see which is why we're back to Liocott. Nothing has changed from when we last came but it's just as good.

We rode a van going to our cabin. Most of us had seat mates. Endou was with Tachimukai, Kidou with Gouenji, Kazemaru with Fubuki and Hiroto, some with some, girls with girls, and I was alone. It didn't really matter to me anyway. All that I was doing was stare out the window, bored, looking at the beach that was soon going to be my territory. The funny thing was that even though it was in the Japan area the beach was occupied. No, occupied didn't mean a lot of people. There was one person surfing on the beach that was soon to be mine. That was when we stopped.

"We're here, everyone!" Aki said as everyone stood up.

We got out of the van one by one with our duffel bags. The cabin was the same. We went inside the cabin and picked our rooms. I picked the room that had the best view of the beach (despite the thick palm trees) so I could look at and hear the ocean. I put my stuff down and immediately got out of my uniform and changed into my board shorts. I ran out of the cabin with my surfboard and ran towards the beach. The sounds of the waves were like music to my ears. I got inside the water and rode on my surfboard.

"Finally! Some big waves!" I said as I went towards the wave.

I stood up on my surfboard and started surfing. That was when I noticed something. There was a body that was in the water. The body didn't seem like it was moving. Worried, I got off my surfboard immediately as the wave ended. I put my surfboard on the sand and swam towards the body. Then I got the body and brought it to the shore. That was when I blushed at the sight of the body. It was a girl! I checked if she was breathing. Panicking, I did CPR. Then I did mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. By that time she was coughing out water.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked her as she sat up.

After she finished coughing she looked around. That was when she started screaming.

"Who are you?" she asked, panicking.

"Calm down! I'm just a surfer!" I told her.

My only problem: she wouldn't calm down.

"I doubt that! Why are you here? This island is supposed to be private!" she yelled.

"Just calm down and I'll tell you everything." I told her as I held on to her shoulders.

Finally, she relaxed.

"Okay." She said as she sighed. "I trust you."

I told her everything. Kind of. I told her that I was a soccer player and that I was on the island to play in an international competition. I also told her that I was one of Japan's representatives and that my specialty is the ocean. That was when I began to wonder.

"By the way," I said. "Why are _you_ here? This is supposed to be a high school _boys_ competition. What is a girl like you doing here?

"That is a bit hard to explain." She replied. "To be honest, I'm one of the managers of team America, I'm Japanese like you, and I was born on this island. It's really complicated."

"And so it is."

After that I looked at her for a while. And then I remembered I didn't know what her name was.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked me.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"You answer first. I managed to ask you."

"My name is Tsunami Jousuke."

She scoffed. She closed her eyes and giggled. And then she started laughing.

"Tsunami?" she laughed

I sighed in frustration.

"What's yours then?" I asked.

"It's Osaka Kohaku."

"Osaka Kohaku?"

"Yes. What about my name?"

"It's nothing. I just needed to make sure."

Osaka Kohoku. By far, the hottest girl I have ever seen in my entire life. Her brown hair that fell on her shoulders, her smooth yet slightly tanned skin that made her look like she's been on the beach several times, her body. Man, how can I explain it? It's perfect in so many ways. She's not fat but she's not freakishly skinny, either. Her body is small in the right places and some areas are just right. She is definitely one hundred percent hot.

"TSUNAMI!" I heard from a distance.

"Those must me your teammates." She said.

"Yeah, they are. I have to get going. I told her as I stood up.

"Same here. My team might be wondering where I went." She said as she stood up.

Despite the fact that we were supposed to leave I stayed. And so did she. Without thinking about what I was doing I came closer to her.

I kissed her.

I kissed a girl on the lips. And it was good.

I felt her fingers in my hair which confirmed that she was enjoying the kiss.

Sadly, we were interrupted.

"TSUNAMI~!" That was probably Endou.

I released the kiss.

"I gotta go." I told her.

"Me too." she told me.

"Sorry about that." I apologized as I got my surfboard.

"No worries. I should go." She said as she covered her black sexy swimsuit with a white bath robe with the logo of team America.

"Bye!" she said as she ran through the palm trees. I, too, ran to our cabin with my surfboard.

* * *

Author's note: This is my first Inazuma Eleven fan fiction so I want to know how you thought it was. As you can see, the narrator is Tsunami. The point of views change in every chapter. The next chapter is going to be Kohaku's. If you're wondering about her name it's the Japanese word for "amber" which was her original name. I originally wrote this using they're English names:

Endou Mamoru - Mark Evans

Tsunami Jousuke - Hurley Wave(?)

Tachimukai Yuuki - Darren Charles((what an attractive name!)) etc.

Kohaku was originally named Amber Smith. The name changed into a Japanese name since I'm using their Japanese names now. I hope you guys like it! Read and review. :)


	2. Kohaku

_I'm an idiot!_ I thought to myself on my way to the cabin. _Why am I fraternizing with the enemy? What happens when my team finds out?_

I ran to my cabin and rushed to my room. I took a quick bath, got dressed, and ran to the team's training field.

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" I told the team.

I saw my cousin sigh in frustration.

"Kohaku, why are you late?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Kazuya. I got carried away with my surfing." I replied.

"Did you lose your surfboard while doing so, too?"

"Of course I didn't! Why would I?"

Ichinose Kazuya, my cousin, was addicted to training despite the fact that he no longer plays (he's more like a coach now) and, apparently, a bit obnoxious with me around. It was a bit annoying.

"Okay everyone! Take a break!" Kazuya yelled to the team.

Everyone walked towards the other managers and I sat down. I could overhear people, for example Dylan, talking about their late manager.

"Listen, Kohaku. If we want to win we have to work hard. To work hard we have to be around all the time. To do that means we can NOT be _LATE_." Kazuya said.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do that again. Besides, this is just my first time." I told him.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I already said I am."

Did I keep my promise? Well, no.


	3. 3: Tsunami

Practice was, surprisingly, a bore. I didn't even care about anything, really. All I was looking forward to was seeing Kohaku again despite the fact that I've only known her for about two or three hours that time. Or was it five? Nah, who cares?


	4. 4: Kohaku

Practice was over and we, Team America, were preparing a small and friendly get together for Teams America and Japan. Kazuya told me should have one because he enjoyed their match three years ago and that they were former teammates when he still lived in Japan. I was quite glad that that it was Team Japan and not with any other team.

"I'll make the invitation." I told Kazuya.

"Okay." He replied. "Oh! And can you deliver it to them as well?"

"Sure!" I replied with a smile.

I went inside my room and wrote the invitation.

Team Japan

You are cordially invited to the small gatherings of Teams America and Japan.

The event will take place at the America area at six o' clock in the evening.

We would like you all to be formally dressed for the evening.

See you there!

Sincerely,

Ichinose Kazuya, team coach, and Osaka Kohaku, team manager

_Hopefully that would get the team's attention._ I thought to myself.

I put it in an envelope and lit up with a red wax candle. The wax dripped and fell on the envelope which sealed it. After letting the wax dry I left with the invitation and left to go to Team Japan's cabin. When I got there I noticed that they were in the training field eating on picnic mats. I wasn't quite sure if I should give the invitation to their coach or their managers. I chose the latter option. I walked down the stairs that led to their training field and walked towards the managers who were talking to the team. The team noticed me and were quite surprised.

"Who is she?" asked one of them. I think he had brown hair that spikes (?) up a bit.

That was when the managers looked at me.

"Why are you here?" asked the manager with black hair.

"I'm just here to give you this." I said as I handed out the invitation to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's an invitation." I told her.

"AN INVITATION?" the whole team asked.

"Just open it." I told the manager. "And is it okay if I excuse Tsunami Jousuke?"

They all stared at me as if I was crazy or if there was something on my face.

"Eh? Why Tsunami?" asked the brunette boy with the orange headband.

Tsunami stood up and walked towards me. He turned around and looked at his team.

"Don't worry. I probably won't take that long." He told them.

_Man,_ I thought. _His voice is so hypnotizing! I wanna hear it more!_

"Let's go, Tsunami." I told him as I held his hand.

We managed to leave the Japan area and hid ourselves in the forest.

"Do you think we can still be seen?" I asked.

"I doubt it." He replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Perfect." I said as we kissed.

The kiss was perfect until, unexpectedly, we started making out (which I kind of enjoyed). He started it by sliding his tongue in my mouth but I contributed to it by unzipping his Inazuma Japan training jacket revealing the remarkable abs that I was dying to feel from the moment I saw them. I rubbed my hands against his abs and they felt really amazing. He responded to that by putting his hand under my shirt and made it slide upwards to touch my stomach and, surprisingly, my chest. I slapped his hand away, not breaking out lips free, and he lifted up my leg. It turned out that I didn't need to know a man for more than five hours to know how good he was at using his lips and hoping they could do more than talk. But he was making me, well, wanting more.

_Oh god, I need more._ I thought as I wrapped my leg around his waist.

And with that he released our kiss and said something I never expected to hear.

"Damn it! I wanna fuck you so fucking bad!"


	5. 5: Tsunami

It might be weird that you heard me shouting that I want to fuck a girl who I've only known for barely five hours. It's true, though. I mean think about it. She's hot, she's an awesome kisser, and her tongue was like a drug. The way her leg was wrapped around my waist was amazing. It really made me want to fuck her so bad.

After shouting, well, you know, I pinned her on a tree and roughly put my mouth on hers and I was going wild. I quickly removed my jacket and started kissing her neck. I heard her moan, probably in delight. After that I put my mouth back to hers. And then she pushed me away which caused our lips to separate.

"Tsunami, we're gonna be late!" she said.

"Late? Late for what?" I asked.

"Do you remember the invitation I gave to your managers?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It's for a small gathering for teams America and Japan. Team America is holding a party."

"Oh shit. Let's hurry!"

I picked up my jacket and put it on as we ran out of the forest. She ran to her cabin and I ran to mine. When I got there Kidou was there waiting at the door looking incredibly pissed.

"You're late. Do you know how long you've been gone? About two hours. The party starts at six. It's already five eleven, did you know? Hurry up, take a bath, and get dressed. Your suit is on your bed. We leave in thirty minutes." He told me.

I ran upstairs to my room. I took a quick shower, dried myself up, wore the suit that was on my bed, and went outside with everyone else waiting for me. I noticed that the girls didn't seem as stunning as I expected. Aki's dress was a bit childish since it was a pale shade of green and it was long, but not too long. Fuyuka's was purple. That's all I can say. As for Haruna, it was enough to get Kogure's, Kidou's, Fudou's, and apparently Toramaru's attentions. Most of the guys had the same suits as each other while mine was slightly different.

"Who gave us these suits, anyway?" I asked.

"Your suit was delivered to the cabin by team America. It's a tuxedo. They seem to like you." Kidou replied.

That was when a limo stopped in front of our cabin. The door opened and out came someone who looked very familiar. And I mean VERY familiar.

"Ichinose! It's been a while!" Endou said as he walked towards Ichinose.

"Yeah, it has. Why don't you guys get inside the limo and I'll take you to the party area?" he told us.

We all got inside the limo. There was no sign of Kohaku which made me feel a bit upset. _Where could Kohaku be?_ I thought to myself.

"I see you're wearing a tuxedo, Tsunami." Ichinose said, interrupting my thoughts of Kohaku.

"Yeah, I am." I replied.

We stopped in front an open lot surrounded by tables and a wooden floor in the middle of the lot. We got out of the limo and walked to the party area. It wasn't just teams Japan and America that were there. There were some people that weren't participating in the games. Some of them were probably family members and loved ones. That I know because there was a girl that ran towards Gouenji and she called him brother. Another girl walked towards Gouenji and then they kissed. _They must be dating._ I thought. Some of us sat at the tables, some at the refreshments area, and some at the dance floor. Then, sometime later, the lights became dim.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our hosts for the evening, Mr. Ichinose Kazuya and Miss Osaka Kohaku!"

A spotlight shone on the dance floor and it showed Ichinose and Kohaku in a long, blue, flowing dress.

"Good evening everybody!" Ichinose greeted.

"Welcome to the gathering of teams America and Japan!" Kohaku continued. "Here we can all socialize and dance. We also have some guests that are relatives of some team members around here. An example is me."

"That's true, cous." Ichinose said as he looked at Kohaku. "Okay everyone, we just want you to have fun and enjoy yourselves this evening!"

They both left the dance floor and the spotlight faded. The lights went back on and people started going to the dance floor. There were Gouenji and the girl he kissed, Hiroto and some girl with blue hair, and a bunch of other couples. And then I saw Kohaku walking towards me. Man, she looked so HOT! Her dress was different. It wasn't long or blue. Instead it was short and nearly showed (just nearly) her butt (sadly it didn't but yeah, it was that short), it was pink (not like my hair but don't mess with me about it), it showed her entire back (kind of) and it almost didn't cover her stomach. Her hair was set loose like how it was when I saw her for the last few times before that. So yeah, she was hot.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

"Hi." I said as I stood up. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Yeah." She replied as she held my hand.

I felt myself blushing. Why was I blushing? Was it because I could almost see her entire body? Was it because she looked so freaking sexy? Or was it because, deep down inside of me, I had an innocent crush on her?

* * *

**Author's Note: **As you can see I keep ending in a cliffhanger. That's just how I write. :) By the way, I made more characters but they don't have names yet. There's one for Gouenji and one for Hiroto. They're for another story which I might NOT write. I'm currently writing another story for Inazuma Eleven but the main character is neither Hiroto nor Gouenji. It's a surprise! Here's a hint, though: purple. He's a boy, yes. :)


	6. 6: Kohaku

I had to admit, Jousuke looked really cute in the tuxedo I asked Kazuya to give him as I got to the cabin. At least I wasn't eager to lick his abs or something at that time. That moment was just, well, sweet.

"Yeah, I said as I took his hand and blushed.

He took me to the dance floor and the song playing was Game of Love by Michelle Branch featuring Carlos Santana. I held his left hand with my right hand and took a step back with my left foot and my hip.

_Tell me just what you want me to be_

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"I'm teaching you how to do the Cha cha." I replied.

_One kiss and boom you're the only one for me_

He took a step forward with his right foot.

"There you go!" I said as I saw him smile.

_So please tell me why don't you come around no more?_

Before I realized it I was dancing the cha cha with Jousuke.

_And right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store_

"I didn't know you could dance." I told him.

"Neither did I. I'm surprised YOU could dance." He replied.

"I've always been a dancer."

"No wonder." He said with a grin.

_It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that_

We still did some basic cha cha beats here but I had a feeling that there was going to be a lot more.

_It started with a kiss now we're up to bat_

As the word 'kiss' came he kissed me right on the lips but only for a brief moment. And then he made me spin.

_A little bit of laughs, a little bit on pain_

_I'm telling you my babe it's all in this game of love_

I was surprised that the song could tell our story despite the fact that it only talked about how we met which was about eight or so hours. As we danced to the song our dancing progressed. Our moves became slightly (correction, a LOT) more intimate, our movement became more fluid; it was like we were really a couple competing in a Latin ballroom competition. That was when the announcer, Dylan, said something I really didn't want to hear.

"SNOWBALL!"

"What does that mean?" he asked me.

"It means that we should switch partners." I replied.

We separated and the first person to take me was Kazuya.

"It's just you, Kazuya." I said.

"I'm surprised you're the only one available." He said.

"Just what it that supposed to mean?"

_You roll me, console me_

_Please hold me_

We danced, obviously. In the last part of that line he gave me a dip.

_You guide me_

He abruptly pulled me up until our noses touched. I put one of my hands on the back of his head.

_Divide me into whole_

One of his hands (the hand that was holding on to mine which wasn't holding the back of his head) turned me into a spin away from him. After that I spun towards him to make our final position which had our noses touching and our bodies so close to each other.

"Did you guys see that?" Dylan said. That was ballroom dancing just now! Let's give a round of applause to our hosts Kazuya and Kohaku! They've been dancing for three years and have been competing in competitions ever since!"

There was a large round of applause that came from everyone at the party. Kazuya and I let go of each other and bowed to the audience.

"SNOWBALL!"

Surprisingly someone took me right after that.

"Missed me?" he asked.

"What did you think?" I replied.

Jousuke just gave me a smirk.

"It's almost the end of the song." I told him.

"I know."

The next chorus just passed like a sigh. Right before the end of the song he pulled me towards him and kissed me. I didn't want the kiss to end but it did. I felt him release the kiss and saw that he was taking me back to his table.

"Jousuke, why?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Now you're welcome to meet the team!" he replied with a smile on his face.

I smiled back at him.


	7. Tsunami and Kohaku

**A.N.: This is the final chapter of this story. But don't worry! It's not the end. This chapter is going to be narrated by BOTH Tsunami and Kohaku. The narration may be a bit confusing but try to keep up with it. First comes Tsunami.  
**

Instead of taking Kohaku to our table I brought her away from the party area to the road.

* * *

I was surprised that I was brought so far from the party and instead taken to the street under a lamp post. Jousuke's face had quite a serious look on his face and it got me very worried.

* * *

A lot of things were clouding my mind at that time.

_Why did I drag her away with me?_ I thought to myself.

I could hear my inner self talking to me.

_**What do you think you dumbass? You want to talk to her!**_ Said my inner self.

_I do? About what?_ I asked.

_**How you feel about her, of course!**_

_How I feel? How do I feel about her?_

_**Stop asking me. You're the only one that truly knows how you feel.**_

That was when I thought hard. I thought hard about when I first kissed her, when I went to the forest and made out with her, when I danced with her, when I kissed her at the end of the dance, and that very moment when I was standing with her in the street. And I realized, despite the fact that I've only known her for less than a day (maybe about twelve hours) I knew somehow that she was the one.

* * *

Jousuke just stood there under the lamp post when it started to rain.

"It's raining." I said as I looked up and some of the rain gently touched my lips.

I looked back at Jousuke and noticed him looking at me.

* * *

"I have to tell you something, Kohaku." I told her.

* * *

His serious expression surprised me. I stared into his eyes, knowing what he was going to tell me was something really important that it couldn't wait.

"What it is, Jousuke?"

* * *

I walked closer to her and held her face with my softest possible touch.

* * *

His grip seemed as if he was so sensitive. The look on his face seemed as if he could fall weak to his knees. It was true that he had something to tell me. But what is it?

* * *

"Kohaku, I love you."

* * *

I was speechless.

* * *

I slowly leaned in forward and kissed her. The kiss was how do I put it? Innocent. Passionate.

* * *

Sweet. The kiss was sweet. After a while the rain stopped and we released the kiss. It was silent at first until I said something.

"I love you too, Jousuke."


	8. Epilogue: Kohaku don't kill me

Two weeks. Just two weeks of being together and I end up here right now inside a bathroom with Jousuke waiting outside.

"What now, Kohaku?" he asks.

I walk outside the bathroom and stand in front of Jousuke.

"So? What's the answer? Are you or are you not?" he asks again.

"Just wait a while!" I reply. "It takes a while to show. At least that's what I read anyway."

You might be wondering about what is going on. It started last week, our first weeksary. He said he wanted to take our relationship to the next level. You know what that means, right? If you don't know what it means, it just means he wants to have sex with me. And, apparently, I agreed to do it. The sad part was that even though we were protected something happened and his condom broke and I didn't have any birth control pills. So here I am looking at the pregnancy test that was going to tell me my future.

"Am I gonna be a dad?" he asks.

After the two minute wait I see my result. There it is the two horizontal lines that show the answers to all of Jousuke's questions.

"What's the result?"He asks one last time.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
